


Guys first Croodmas

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Guy & Grug [3]
Category: The Croods (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Its Guy’s first Croodsmas, actually it’s his first Christmas ever. Grug is determined to make it a good one, realizing just how alone all this time Guy was.
Relationships: Grug/Ugga (The Croods), Guy & Grug
Series: Guy & Grug [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063586
Kudos: 9





	Guys first Croodmas

The moment Guy woke up he knew something was off for one thing, they were all staring at him, wearing green grass hats of some sort. By now despite the Croods weird behavior Guy was used to it. Even found amusement in it. It was just nice not being alone anymore.

“Good morning”. Guy yawned stretching he petted Belt before turning to Eep who put a hat on his head. “What is going on?”

“What is going on!?! Its Christmas silly”. Eep stated. 

The confusion on her friend’s face made the woman gasp. 

“You mean you’ve never heard of Croodsmas?”. 

“I was alone for years”. Guy grinned sheepishly “Celebrating a Holiday on my own didn’t seem like very much fun”. He pet Belt. “Sides I wasn’t around people enough to know about Holidays”. 

“Well”. Eep sat down in front of her friend, “its when you come together as a family. Give each other gifts, spend time together. And that night, Rock clause comes and gives us little gifts”. 

“Isn’t spending time with each other like every day?” Guy laughed as Eep nudged her friend playfully. “Ok ok I will be part of this Croodmas”. 

“REALLY!?!?”. Eep grabbed Guy in a bone crushing hug prompting the male to wince. After a moment he breathed heavily as he was put down. “Now hurry and get up dad went to get breakfast!!”. 

Sighing Guy rubbed at his eyes before getting up, he knew he had no choice. Eep would bug him until he did. Not that he minded it was nice feeling included, even Grug had warmed up to him. Guy didn’t know much about this Croodmas. But if it meant he   
could be with family, and give gifts to show his appreciation for the family.

Maybe he could do something really nice for Grug. Thank the male for welcoming him, even if it was kicking and screaming. Into the family. 

Heart slightly lightening Guy quickly followed the direction that Eep went.


End file.
